Just a Chance
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Ryou is shy and the only person who talks to him is his crush Yuugi. Will Ryou ever be able to break out of his shell and learn what friendship is? And most of all, will he be able to tell Yuugi how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I might just leave it here. If I get a good amount of reviews asking me to continue, than maybe I will.**

**I should be working on History instead of this, but this is more fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Enjoy**

My name is Ryou Bakura, and I'm in love with a boy named Yuugi Mutou. We only talk a little. I get too shy when I'm around others, so I usually just keep my distance. Yuugi usually hangs out with his friends Honda, Jou and Anzu. Even this guy named Otogi recently joined their "group." I wish I wasn't so shy so I could be around Yuugi more. Sometimes at lunch he'll come up and talk to me for a little and than go hang out with his friends. I don't think…his friends like me. If I dare to look up from my lunch occasionally, sometimes I'll see Jou or Honda just staring at me; it feels like they're trying to murder me with their own eyes. I could be wrong. I hope I'm wrong. But I feel like there's no other reason for them to be staring at me. Yes, I do have a low self-esteem. I'm what you call a "loner." Yuugi is probably the only person I talk to, but I wouldn't consider us friends. I don't think he would even consider us friends.

I feel like I'm obsessing over the short teen, but I really can't help it. I try all I can to pay attention during classes. I'm surprised that I even get good grades. Sometimes my thoughts will just trail off to Yuugi and me in my perfect fantasy world. The lowest grade I have is a B- because Yuugi is in my English class, and I tend to get distracted. I hate learning English. It's not like I'm going to pack up and head over to America, but we have to learn some kind of language, and I chose English.

I turn my head a little to my right, not all the way that it looks obvious that I'm looking at Yuugi, but just enough so that I can see him at the corner of my eyes. He was probably working on the English sentences that our sensei let us work on for fifteen minutes. I was already done. I don't know if they were right, but I just couldn't concentrate with Yuugi sitting next to me. I hated having feelings for the boy, but it's not like I chose to have these feelings.

Yuugi looked up and I found myself staring into his purple confused looking eyes. And that's when I noticed that I wasn't just looking at him from the corner of my eye, but now my head was turned all the way and I was staring straight at him. I must have done this when I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I quickly turn my head to look at my English assignment. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. That's one of the reasons why I hate being so pale-it's noticeable when I blush. I decided to pretend to work on my English assignment.

"Ryou," I hear Yuugi whisper. Oh no, is he going to ask me why I was looking at him? Well, better just get it over with.

I turn to face him and nod my head a little so he knew to ask me the question.

"What did you get for answer four?" Thank Ra.

I look back down at my paper to see what I have written. "I got _I know that girl over there._" Hopefully that was the correct answer. Yuugi obviously had gotten a different answer than me, because he was erasing whatever he had before.

"Times up," Our sensei spoke. He was going to say something else, but the bell rang and everyone started piling out of the room. "Don't forget to finish that worksheet if you haven't already."

"Hey Ryou?" I look to my right to see Yuugi walking next to me. He usually never talks to me after class. He's usually too busy rushing to his locker and meeting his friends outside. I didn't say anything, just waiting for him to speak. "Can I borrow your worksheet? I don't really understand this…" He trailed off.

"Oh..." I was hoping there was something else…"Sure." I ripped the paper out of my blue binder and hand it to the tri-colored hair boy.

"Thanks." He gave me one of his famous heart warming smiles than rushed off to his locker.

I just sigh. Better head to my own locker.

After throwing my school stuff into my locker, and placing what I needed into my bag, I walked out of the school doors. I usually just take my time so I don't get stuck in a big pile of people all trying to get out of the door at once.

It was sunny out, and I could feel the heat of the sun on my pale skin. The warm wind blew through my hair. I closed my eyes to admire the nice day. Then I heard my name. I look around to see Yuugi and his friends. He waved for me to come over and I shyly walked over to them.

"Hey, we're going to the arcade, wanna come?" I didn't even look at Yuugi when he asked, just stared at the ground. I would love to go, but I'm getting this vibe that the others don't want me to go. And maybe Yuugi is just being nice.

"No thanks. I have a lot of work to do at home. Thanks anyway." And with that said I started walking away. I heard Jounouchi say something like, "He thinks he's better than us." And Honda saying, "He's too different." That's when I started running away from the abusive phrases with tears trickling down my face.

They were right. I _was _different. Being shy was one of those differences. Maybe one day I'll be able to break out of my shell and than I'll be able to tell Yuugi how I really feel…

I made it to my front door. "Probably not…" I answered my thought as I walked into my lonely house.

**The End?**

**Should I continue this or not? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It's been two days since Yuugi asked me to go to the arcade with him and the others. I think he's mad at me because he didn't say anything to me when he handed back my worksheet. He hasn't spoken to me since those two days ago…

It's after school and I'm finally at my house. I'm soaking wet because I had to walk out in the rain. As I went to unlock the door, I noticed it was already unlocked. I guess Bakura was home today. I walk in and find Marik, Bakura, and Malik on the couch watching T.V. When they heard my footsteps, they looked up to see who it was. I gave them the best smile I could and hurriedly walked to the kitchen. I guess I'd be setting the table for four people today.

"Hikari," Bakura greeted as he headed to the refrigerator. He took out three cans of soda and quickly made his way back to the living room.

I hated days like these…they just made everything worse. I hated how the sun didn't shine. Hated the crying sky…hated how days like these made me feel even more depressed…

Bakura and the other two…they had no problem with it…Hell; they were having a good time watching a movie while I was stuck making dinner. The kitchen was the only room illuminated. All the other rooms in the house were dark; and were just as gloomy as outside.

Sometimes I ask myself how someone as evil as Bakura was could have any friends at all. But than I tell myself he was never really evil; just misunderstood. And the other two used to be psychotic like him anyways…

After making dinner I decided that I wasn't very hungry at all. I filled three plates with food and brought them to the three. Marik was leaning against Bakura who had his arm around him and Malik was cuddled up between Marik's legs. I thought it was cute in a…freaky way.

After giving the three their food I decided to take a walk in the pouring rain. Maybe than I can cry and it won't be noticeable…

* * *

I wake up to a pounding head and stuffy nose. It was still raining but wasn't as gloomy as yesterday. I put a hand on my pounding head as I make my way toward the bathroom.

After opening the cabinet, I noticed that I was all out of cold medicine. I sigh and decided that I'd have to go to the store…I just wanted to stay home today. But there was no way I'd be able to make it through the day without medicine.

I quickly change into my favorite long tan wool sweater. The sleeves were a little long and it was baggy, but that's how I liked my sweaters. I threw on a pair of tight blue jeans, grabbed money, put on a pair of dark blue mittens and a hat, and headed outside to go to the store.

I got caught up going to the grocery store after the pharmacy- so much for staying home…

As I turned the corner I hear people laughing. I look up and see Jou and Honda. With that one little glance I guess they knew that I was looking at them.

"What? You wanna start a fight?!" Jou yelled at me. I shake my head and turn around to leave. That's when I felt a hand grab the back of my sweater. "Don't you walk away from me!" He screamed. I couldn't believe I put myself in this position. I should have just walked _right _home after buying the medicine. But no…I just _had _to come to the grocery store.

"Jou stop. You're making a scene," Honda whispered. He only said it because he was afraid of getting kicked out, not afraid for my sake.

Jou let go of me. I stare up at him with hurtful eyes. Everything was getting so blurry as tears welled up in my brown eyes. They really do hate me…

"You're a disgusting person. Thinking you're so better than everyone else!" But…I don't, I don't feel like I'm better than everyone else…

The voice in my head told me to just drop my bags and run out of here, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Jou, Honda? What's going on?" I knew that voice all too well. It was…Yuugi. Honda and Jou stepped aside and turned to face Yuugi.

"Ry-ou? What's going on?" He sounded really surprised to see me. Heck, I was surprised that I'm seeing him right now.

Both of us just stared at each other for a moment. I heard Jou saying something that I need a good punch in the face but I didn't remove my gaze from my crush.

"Ryou, do you want to go to eat with Jou, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Yami and I? You could give me your address and-"

I cut him off. "I'm really busy today." I look down at the dirty tiled floor. Today was just getting worse and worse.

"You freak! You didn't even let him finish his question! You rude ass!"

"Hey!" My eyes widened. That couldn't be who I thought it was. I turned around to see a ferocious beast-also known as Bakura- and Marik and Malik. They all were glaring at the three teens. "The only person that is allowed to pick on my hikari is me!" He shouted. Why was Bakura protecting me? He…never did that before.

All three of their eyes widened. Jou mumbled something like, "Let's get out of here." And he and Honda ran off. Yuugi on the other hand…

Yuugi sighed, "Could I come over and help you with whatever's making you busy? Maybe if we complete everything…"

"Ryou? Busy? All he ever does is sit in his room." Bakura laughed as so did the other psychos.

Yuugi's eyes widened at Bakura's statement. Not in fear, but disbelief.

"Well hikari, we were just here to get a few things…"Bakura trailed off than the other three left. He meant that they were here to _steal _a few things.

I looked back at Yuugi who had a hurt expression. He looked like he was ready to cry…

Bakura! That stupid big mouth!

"You…lied to me?" Before I knew what was happening Yuugi's hand collided with my cheek. "I thought…" Yuugi shook his head. "…we were friends…" My eyes widened. He considered us friends?

He ran off and didn't look back.

As much as I wanted to mad at Bakura, I knew that I couldn't. Because I was the one who lied to Yuugi in the first place…

I sigh and head to the checkout.

**I was going to make this longer, but…I want to keep everyone hooked at this spot. xD**

**Reviews please. I really hope everyone liked this…**


End file.
